


Predicted Outcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the night would turn out like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predicted Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.  
>  Day Two prompt(s) used: Prompts: "But I wanted THAT one." Blue, gin, wood  
> Pairing: Hermione/Pansy  
> Kinks: Narratophilia (dirty and obscene words or stories to a partner is sexually arousing)
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Predicted Outcome

~

Smirking, Pansy lay back, spread her legs, and eyed Granger. “Well, well,” she purred. “Who could have predicted this outcome to the night?” 

Granger smirked back. “Quite.”

Pansy hummed. Not that she was complaining. There she’d been, minding her own business, burying her sorrows in gin and tonics, when in had come Oliver Wood and what could only be called his entourage of giggling girls. 

Rolling her eyes, Pansy had muttered something uncomplimentary under her breath, only to find Granger standing beside her. “I heard that,” she’d said, a curve to her lips.

“You disagree?” Pansy had sneered. 

“No, actually.” Throwing back her drink, some blue monstrosity, she’d eyed Pansy speculatively. “Not a member of the Wood fan club?” 

“Obviously not.” And, following some obscure impulse, she’d looked Granger up and down. “He’s not exactly my…type.” 

“Mine either.” Granger’s eyes had glittered. As they were glittering now as she slowly stripped, giving Pansy a bit of a show before crawling onto the bed. 

She was gorgeous, with perky tits and curvy hips. Just right as far as Pansy was concerned. Not that she was about to admit it out loud. “Not bad,” Pansy said instead, licking her lips. “Have you ever done this before?”

“What? Pick up a girl in a pub for a shag?” Granger slid her palm up Pansy’s leg before slipping it between her thighs. “A time or two. And you’re not bad yourself.” Shifting closer, she murmured, “Who could have predicted you’d be so eager? That aloof act was hiding quite the little slut, wasn’t it?”

Pansy huffed. “I’ll have you know, Granger—Oh!”

Granger leaned in. “What was that?” she whispered in Pansy’s ear. “Cat got your tongue, Parkinson?” 

Pansy moaned, spreading her legs wider as Granger’s fingers worked their way inside her. “I…” The rest of her words dissolved as Granger’s clever thumb circled her clit. “Fuck!” 

“As I was saying,” Granger purred, “I thought you’d be harder to get. You’ve always been so aloof when we’ve run into each other in the past. Was it all an act?”

“I…” Pansy shifted restlessly. “I don’t understand—”

“I have a theory, you see.” Granger was relentless, her fingers moving almost cruelly inside Pansy. “I always figured you were such a bitch because secretly you wanted to be punished. Do you?” 

Pansy closed her eyes and arched her back, trying to get Granger’s fingers deeper, but Granger didn’t cooperate. “Ah ah ah. You get more when I say. Now, answer the question. Don’t you want to be punished?” 

“N…no,” Pansy lied. “No, I—”

“Liar.” Granger hummed, catching Pansy’s ear in her teeth and tugging. “You crave it, don’t you? You need it. Well, it’s your lucky night.” And before Pansy could fathom it, she was on her stomach, and Granger’s fingers were gone.

Raising her head, Pansy cried, “What the fuck, Granger?”

Her only reply was the thwack of a paddle, the shock of the blow startling Pansy silent. At least for a second. “How dare—”

“I dare because you’ve been a bad girl,” Granger said before repeating the blow on the other cheek. “You deserve this.”

Pansy tried to move but found she couldn’t. And when something nudged at her cunt, pushing inside her, she whimpered. “You should feel honoured,” Granger said from behind her. “That’s my favourite dildo. Now, where were we?” 

After ten hits, Pansy’s arse was throbbing, and after twenty it was almost unbearable. “Please,” she sobbed. “Please!” 

But Granger continued. At thirty, Pansy was a mewling mess. Distantly, she heard Granger moving around and hands gripped her hips. After a moment the dildo was removed, replaced by…something else that started thrusting in and out of her.

Moaning, Pansy fisted the sheets, sobbing as she pushed back to meet each thrust. 

“You should see yourself,” Granger murmured. “So hot. So needy. You’d let anyone take you right now, wouldn’t you? Even a man. Even several men. I always wondered about Slytherin orgies. With a slut like you around, there had to be sex parties. I can see it. Did you ride all those boys? Did Bulstrode fist you? Did Greengrass lick you until you screamed?” 

The imagery was too much, and with a high-pitched shriek, Pansy convulsed, coming so hard the world went white, her body trembling.

When she came to, Hermione was wrapped around her, running a hand in her hair. “Fuck,” Pansy whispered. 

Hermione laughed. “I thought that was what we just did.” 

“And how.” Shifting in her arms, Pansy looked into her eyes. “Are you okay? Did you—”

Hermione nodded. “I came, too. How could I not, wearing our favourite strap-on with you under me?” 

Pansy hummed. “I knew that would be fun.” Raising her head, she looked at the toys Hermione had used. “Did you use the blue dildo?” 

“Yes.” 

Pansy pouted. “But I wanted that one,” she said, pointing to the red dildo on the dresser.

Hermione smirked. “Oh, you’ll get that one, too,” she murmured. “We’re not done yet.” 

Pansy grinned. “I love you.” 

Hermione kissed her. “I know.” 

~


End file.
